Draco Malfoy's second year in Gryffindor
by Hailey1986
Summary: Draco is about to start his second year in Gryffindor, what horrors await him at school?. Is being friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry worth the risk of losing his fathers respect?
1. Back at the Manor

A/N: Hello to my readers once again. Here is the first chapter of Draco's second year in Gryffindor. I think that people are going to enjoy this one more then they did the other. I have about eight chapters done with them and I like them. Draco is more like the Draco we all know and love. You probably won't see it in the first few chapters but once he is in school you'll see more of it. I am going to have a Draco Malfoy's diary too. So you can read that as well. Well anyway I hope you enjoy, and if you want read the first story. It is basically the same as the first book only with Draco in Gryffindor. The Chamber of Secrets is going to be different, you'll notice some similarities and some of the same quotes but there will also be a lot of differences. Such as Harry and Ron won't be driving into the whopping willow and you'll see why as soon as I have all the chapters up. Please read and review.   
So enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I only own the plot about Draco being in Gryffindor. Anything you recognize isn't mine and anything you don't recognize is mine. (This is the only time I am doing a disclaimer!) 

Draco Malfoy lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He often got lonely in that huge manor being an only child and none of his friends were nearby. He hadn't seen them for more than four weeks now. He had received letters from two of his friends but the one hadn't been writing back at all. He had wanted them to come over for his twelfth birthday but his father had forbid them to come. Draco sighed remembering the conversation.   
"Father when are we having my birthday party this year? I want to let Ron, Hermione and Harry know so than-"   
"That mudblood and that Weasley scum are not coming into this house. The Potter boy can come. I'd really like to meet that boy after all." Mr. Malfoy said.   
"I can't invite one but not the others!" Draco protested.   
"Well son you are getting too old for a birthday party anyway." Mr. Malfoy said.   
The discussion was over. Mr. Malfoy left the room and Draco stomped back up to his bedroom. Mr. Malfoy disapproved of his friends a lot, and a year ago even Draco disapproved of them. Draco had gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the last year and he had met his three new best friends. His father disapproved of his friends because Ron Weasley was very poor and according to Mr. Malfoy people like that were disgraces to the wizarding world. The Malfoys were very rich and most of them believed that they were better than others because of that.   
Draco remembered thinking that way to a year ago. His next best friend was Hermione Granger. Her parents were muggles. (No magic blood in them at all.) She was considered a mudblood to people like his father. The correct term however was muggleborn. Lastly Harry Potter was Draco's other best friend. The boy that Mr.Malfoy wanted to meet. Draco wasn't sure why his father wanted to meet him though. Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort, a powerful evil wizard when he had been just a baby. Draco thought that his father wouldn't want to meet the boy-who-lived.   
Harry was the friend who hadn't been writing to him, and according to Ron and Hermione he hadn't been writing to them either. Draco sat up and got off his bed. He walked over to his window to look outside. He had grown a few inches over the past year. He caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror and noticed that his silver blond hair needed cutting again. Other than that though Draco liked his appearance. He had grey eyes and his face was a bit pale but he liked the paleness.   
"Admiring yourself in the mirror?" Someone asked behind him.   
Draco turned and saw Pansy Parkinson his old best friend standing in his bedroom doorway.   
"My parents are downstairs so I . . . " She began.   
She seemed nervous. Pansy had stabbed Draco in the back the year before ending their friendship, but ever since she had been begging for his friendship.   
"Well come on in then." Draco said.   
"So how is your summer so far?" She asked.   
"Fine, I guess."   
They stood in an awkward silence not knowing what else to say.   
"Oh look you have a letter." Pansy said pointing at Draco's window.   
Draco turned to his window and saw his owl Owl fly in. It was clutching a letter in it's beak.   
"Must be Ron." Draco said.   
He took the envelope from Owl and opened it. 

_Draco.   
So you haven't heard from Harry yet? Hermione and I are really worried about him. Do you think it could be those muggles? Well Fred, George and I are thinking of rescuing him soon. So I will let you know how that goes.   
P.S. You haven't said if you can come over yet.   
-Ron_

"Ugh! Where did this snake come from?!" Pansy asked.   
She had wrinkled her nose giving Draco the impression of a pug. Pansy had brown hair and brown eyes and she wasn't exactly pretty in Draco's opinion. He didn't know what others thought and really didn't care either.   
"That is Nemesis. Father and mother gave him to me for my birthday." Draco said looking up.   
"You let him roam around your room?" She asked.   
"Yea he doesn't need to be locked up all the time."   
"Oh so what did Ron want?" She asked in a friendly voice.   
Just as Dobby the Malfoys house-elf came in carrying a tray of sandwiches and drinks.   
"It's about Harry. He hasn't been writing to us. It's like the muggles aren't letting him have his letters." Draco answered.   
Dobby the house-elf squealed and dropped the tray of sandwiches and the drinks spilled all over the carpet.   
"So sorry young Master Malfoy. Dobby dropped his tray. Dobby will punish himself now."   
"Well clean that up first!" Draco snapped pointing at the mess.   
"Dobby is so sorry." The elf sputtered.   
"Anyway Ron is thinking about rescuing Harry. He said he would tell me what is going on." Draco continued.   
The house elf squealed again than ran from the room.   
"Dobby!" Draco yelled. "Come back here and clean this up!"   
The house-elf came back in and with one wave of his hand the mess was gone. Pansy was giggling. Draco smiled and had to admit it was funny. He just couldn't understand what had upset the elf like that. Obviously something had.   
"Dobby must punish himself now." The house-elf muttered.   
"Uh, Dobby wait." Draco said. "Oh never mind. Just go. You don't have to punish yourself."   
"That was awfully nice." Pansy said.   
"Yea I guess." Draco muttered.   
"Draco?"   
"What?"   
"I wasn't mean to you after the Christmas holidays." Pansy said in a hopeful voice.   
"So?" Draco asked. He lay back down on his bed.   
"Well, I was just wondering if we could be friends again." Pansy said in a small voice.   
"I guess." Draco said shrugging his shoulders.   
"Really!?" She brightened up. "I'll be right back."   
She stood up quickly and ran from the room. Another owl flew into Draco's bedroom, he didn't recognize the owl so he was guessing it was from Hermione. He read the envelope and realized that it was. 

_Dear Draco.   
Ron says he is going to try and get Harry. I sure hope he is ok. How are you? I can't wait until school starts again. I have most of my homework done and I am betting that you haven't even started. I'm going to Diagon Alley next Wednesday for my school supplies, try and be there. I am writing to Ron and Harry next to see if they will be too that way we can all meet up.   
Hope to hear from you soon. _

-Love from Hermione. 

Draco set the letter with Ron's then sat back on his bed wondering what Pansy was up to. She ran back in a few minutes later with a ruby red book. She handed it to him.   
"A diary? What is this for? Is it yours?" He asked confused.   
"Your birthday silly. I know it's a bit late but that is still ok right? I have one like this of my own."   
"Why do I need a diary?" he asked confused.   
"I don't know . . . but I thought- watch this."   
She rubbed her finger against a metal clasp on the diary.   
"State a password." A voice from the diary said.   
"You can use it anyway, maybe not as a diary . . . but for stuff that you don't want others to see." She said handing it back to Draco.   
Draco stared at the diary unsure what he would use as a password or what he would actually use it for. He wasn't sure if he should write all his thoughts and feelings down . . . wasn't that a bit girly?   
"You write the password there." Pansy continued pointing at a small white square. "And if anyone that you don't want to reads it they will be covered in boils. The best thing is after you are done with it you can tell it to look like something else."   
She looked so happy and Draco didn't want to disappoint her. He nodded and thanked her. He closed the diary deciding that he would think of a password later. He knew it had to be something that no one would ever suspect that he would use.   
"Ms Parkinson your parents have sent Dobby to tell you it is time to go home." Dobby the house elf said interrupting Draco's thoughts.   
"Well see you later than." Pansy said. She hesitated a moment than she hugged him.   
"See you." Draco said.   
When she was gone Draco set the diary aside and decided to write back to Ron and Hermione. He was sure that his father had already decided to take him to Diagon Alley next week anyway. 

_Ron.   
Good luck with rescuing Harry. If you see Dudley say hello from me. I think I gave the pig quite a scare. You know, I don't think I have ever seen anyone quite as large as that boy and that is saying something since I know Crabbe and Goyle. Harry's aunt and uncle didn't look too pleasant either though. Could you imagine living with people like that? I couldn't. Well I guess Harry will tell us all about it when we see him.   
Hermione says she'll be in Diagon Alley next week. I think father was planning on going then as well, so I'll most likely see you. As far as coming to your house I'll let you know Wednesday.   
-Draco. _

Hermione   
You're right. I haven't even started my homework yet. I really should but with one thing and another . . . Oh and you can quit nagging me about becoming friends with Pansy. She was here today and I decided to call it a truce, but I won't be as forgiving next time. Oh yeah whose owl is this? Is it yours? I don't recognize it.   
I'll try and make it on Wednesday. See you then.   
-Draco. 

Draco sent the owl that Hermione had used back with her letter then he used Owl to send Ron's. He turned back to his new diary still wondering what his new password should be. He needed something that absolutely no one would ever suspect him using. But what? 

A/N: Anyone have any good suggestions for his password? Something that people wouldn't suspect Draco to use. It can be a word or a phrase. 


	2. Diagon Alley

"Come Draco, just one more shop." Mr. Malfoy said.   
It was a week later and Draco and his father were going to Diagon Alley. Mr. Malfoy had some business to take care of first in Knock turn Alley. A street away from Diagon Alley. They stopped in front of a shop called Borgin and Burkes. Draco's eyes lit up. There was always interesting sort of stuff in Borgin and Burkes. Draco and his father walked and Draco saw the last person he would ever suspect to be in the shop. Let alone in Knock turn Alley at all. There standing completely covered in soot and holding broken glasses was Harry Potter.   
"Harry! What are you doing here!?" Draco exclaimed.   
"I was traveling by floo powder and ended up here. I don't think I said Diagon Alley right." He muttered.   
"So I finally meet Harry Potter." Mr. Malfoy said shaking Harry's hand.   
"Do you know how to get back?" Draco asked.   
"I don't even know where I am. Pleased to meet you sir." Harry said.   
"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure seeing you again." Draco turned and saw Mr. Borgin at the counter. "Delighted, and young Master Malfoy and . . . is that Harry Potter?"   
Draco smirked at Harry and shook his head.   
"Yes it is. Draco why don't you take Harry back to Diagon Alley." Mr. Malfoy said.   
"What about my racing broom!" Draco protested. His father had promised to buy him one.   
"I'll get it for you later. Here boy, give me those glasses."   
Harry handed Mr. Malfoy his glasses and with a tap of Mr.Malfoys wand the glasses were just like new again.   
"Uh . . . thanks!" Harry sputtered.   
"Your welcome. You know you should come to the manor sometime." Mr. Malfoy said.   
"Er . . . I'm staying at the Weasley's right now. Maybe next summer."   
"Come on Harry." Draco said.   
They left the shop together. Draco led the way amused at the expression on Harry's face. In knock turn Alley a lot of strange witches and wizards roamed the streets.   
"So where am I?" Harry asked.   
"Knock turn Alley. You really don't want to be seen here. It's a cool street and all but you don't want people seeing you."   
"Why?" Harry asked.   
"It's hard to explain. All these shops sell dark arts stuff though." Draco answered.   
He didn't mind people seeing him down there since his father took him a lot but it was different for Harry. Imagine, the boy-who-lived roaming the streets of Knock turn Alley. Not a very good sight. Draco led harry right into Diagon Alley.   
"I need to find the Weasleys." Harry said.   
They walked toward the large white bank called Gringotts. Draco wasn't too sure that the Weasleys would be there.   
"Can you believe the books they set us with this year?" Draco asked. "All Lockhart books. That man is a fraud, he didn't do any of the stuff he says he has done."   
"Mrs. Weasley fancies him." Harry said,   
Draco snorted. "Of course she does! She is a witch. All witches fancy him."   
Draco saw a familiar bushy brown haired girl come out of Gringotts.   
"Draco! Harry!" Hermione yelled.   
She ran down the steps toward them and hugged them both.   
"It is so good to see you again!" She exclaimed.   
"Are the Weasleys in there?" Harry asked pointing at Gringotts.   
"No they are over there." Draco answered.   
Ron, his older brothers and what looked like Mr. Weasley was sprinting over to them.   
"Harry!" Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far . . . Molly frantic- she's coming now."   
"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.   
"Knock turn Alley. Lucky I bumped into Draco, he brought me back."   
"Brilliant!" Fred and George both said together.   
"We've never been allowed in." Ron said. Draco caught some envy in his tone.   
"It's not that great." Draco reassured.   
Mrs. Weasley and a small red headed girl came running over. Mrs. Weasley began to fuss over Harry. She gasped when she found out that he had come out in Knock turn Alley.   
"Oh Draco thank god you brought him back! But why were you in there?" Mrs. Weasley fussed.   
"Er . . . Father had some business to take care of." Draco muttered.   
His father had been selling things from the manor that was illegal but they didn't need to know that. Mr. Weasley nodded knowingly but didn't say anything. They began to climb up the steps of Gringotts.   
They met Hermione's parents inside and Mr. Weasley got excited. Draco knew that Mr. Weasley was muggle obsessed. He wondered how the Granger's would react. He started pointing out the muggle money to his wife and kept offering to buy them a drink.   
"Meet you back here." Ron told Hermione.   
They were going down to the underground vaults that held the money. Draco felt such pity for the Weasleys when he saw what was in their vault. He ignored the small nagging voice telling him that a year ago he would have found it funny. He felt even worse when they got to his vault. He had piles of gold. He swept a lot into his bag. He couldn't imagine how Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey felt seeing a twelve-year old with so much money. Draco was surprised when they reached Harry's vault. He too had a fortune. A lot smaller then Draco's but it was still an awful lot, Draco hadn't known Harry had so much money.   
When they left the underground they met up with Hermione and her parents. Mr. Wealsey still insisted on buying them some drinks and Mrs Weasley wanted to go and buy Ginny some second hand things.   
"We'll all meet back at Flourish and Blott's in an hour to buy your school books." Mrs. Weasley said. She wanted to get Ginny some second hand items. She warned the twins not to go down Knock turn Alley.   
"Wait here." Draco told Harry, Ron and Hermione.   
"Mrs. Weasley!" Draco called after her.   
"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Draco caught up.   
"Er . . . " Draco began staring nervously at Ginny. He didn't want her to be around. Mrs Weasley seemed to notice.   
"Go on Ginny. I'll catch up." She said. "What's the matter dear?"   
Draco hesitated. It had seemed like a good idea but he was afraid to offend Mrs. Weasley and that was the last thing that he wanted to do.   
"I don't want you buying Ginny's things second hand!" he sputtered.   
"Draco . . . what?"   
"Look Mrs. Weasley." Draco reached inside his bag of gold. He pulled out a large handful of galleons, sickles and knuts.   
"Oh! No, Draco dear, I can't! No, I don't take money from children."   
"But I am your son's best friend! He is like a brother that I never had whish means that you are family too!" Draco didn't know where that had come from and he made a mental note to make sure Ron never knew he said that.   
"You are a sweet young man but-"   
"Please Mrs. Weasley, think of it as a thanks for the Christmas and the Birthday presents. Think of it as a-"   
"You won't let me go until you give me that money will you?" She asked.   
"No ma'am. We can be out here all night if we have to be. There should be enough there, for robes, a wand and some of the school books. Although I am not entirely sure about the Lockhart books." Draco said.   
"Well that is fine dear, I'll manage. I shouldn't even be taking this money from you. You are such a sweet boy, not like your- well you are sweet. Maybe you should come to my house sometime." She said.   
"I'll try." Draco said smiling.   
After saying goodbye Draco went looking for Ron, Hermione and Harry who had left without him. He found them outside the ice cream shop eating ice cream.   
"What were you doing?" Ron asked.   
"I gave you mom some money." Draco answered.   
Might as well get this over and done with Draco told himself.   
"You did? But- " Ron started to say.   
"Look Ron, you might not like it but I did it and it's done." Draco snapped. He didn't feel like a lecture.   
"I wasn't going to . . . She actually accepted it!? How much did you give her?" Ron asked.   
"Er . . . enough to get Ginny's supplies." Draco said shrugging not wanting to talk about it anymore.   
"That was awfully nice Draco." Hermione said.   
Draco shrugged again. He had been told that he was awfully nice two time in basically one week. He wondered what was happening to him. He wasn't supposed to be told he was awfully nice. They walked around Diagon Alley visiting different shops. The boys wanted to go into Quality Quidditch and Supplies but Hermione dragged them off to buy Quills, ink and parchment instead. They found Fred, George and Lee Jordan, the twin's best friend, buying joke stuff for the year. They also found Percy Weasley in a shop that Draco would never go into normally. It was a second hand's shop by the looks of all the tattered items. He was reading a book called: A study of prefects who gained power.   
"A study of Hogwarts prefects and their latest careers." Ron read aloud. "Sounds fascinating."   
"Go away!" Percy snapped.   
"Course he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out . . . he wants to be Minister of Magic." Ron said as they left. 

Later they went back to Flourish and Blott's to but their books. Inside the found out that Lockhart was giving autographs.   
"Pathetic." Draco muttered.   
They each grabbed a copy of Break with a Banshee. and then they met up with the Granger's and the rest of the Weasleys.   
"Oh there you are, good." Mrs Weasley said. "We'll be able to see him in a minute."   
"Who cares?" Draco whispered to Ron who sniggered.   
"Thank you Draco." Someone said.   
"Oh hi Ginny." Draco said turning to her.   
"Did you get all your stuff?" He asked.   
"Yes, well not the Lockhart books but mum is getting them right now. Isn't Lockhart great?"   
Ron, Draco, Harry and the twins all snorted with laughter. Ginny frowned at them all then moved closer to Hermione whose eyes looked glazed over.   
"Out of the way there!" A photographer snapped at Ron. "This is for the Daily Prophet."   
"Big deal." Ron said.   
Lockhart looked in their direction and then gasped. "It can't be Harry Potter."   
Everyone around them started to whisper excitedly and Draco rolled his eyes. _Oh great_ he thought. Lockhart had leapt forward and pulled Harry through the crowd over to him.   
"Oh god." Draco muttered. "Well I guess he is excited because Harry is a lot more famous then he will ever be. Harry actually did something for the world unlike Lockhart who is a fraud."   
Ron and the twins snickered while Hermione and Ginny glared at Draco.   
"You're just jealous." Hermione snapped.   
"Jealous of not doing anything?" Draco asked laughing.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen." Lockhart said loudly. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-"   
The crowd started to get excitedly again and Draco wished that he could just leave, but there really wasn't any room to move and he still had to get his books.   
"He had no idea, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"   
"What!?" Draco yelled.   
He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the rest of the school books he needed and made his way through the crowd. He payed for his books quickly then found Ginny standing off to the side. He could have sworn she had been with her mother. She was standing by her cauldron though watching Lockhart with a pleased look on her face.   
"Get your books yet?" He asked.   
"No." She answered.   
Harry appeared beside Draco and dumped his books into her cauldron.   
"You take these. I'll buy my own." He told her. He looked red with embarrassment.   
"I can't believe he is teaching at Hogwarts!" Draco exclaimed as Ron and Hermione joined them.   
"I can't believe my son is in public with these Weasley scum." Draco felt fingers dig sharply into his shoulder.   
"Father . . . "   
"Not here Draco." Mr. Malfoy said in almost a whisper.   
"Er . . . I guess we'll see you later." Ron said glumly.   
"I guess so." Draco muttered. "Father, can I just have a few more moments?"   
"Well, well, well Arthur Weasley."   
_Uh oh._ Draco thought. He looked at Mr. Weasley apologetically as Mr. Malfoy began talking about how poor the Weasley's were. Mr. Malfoy reached into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out a book.   
"Hm. Where did you get the money to buy these books? It certainly wasn't your money was it?" Mr. Malfoy asked in a cruel voice.   
Draco watched as he slipped something into the book. Draco glanced at the others and noticed that they hadn't noticed anything. He wondered if he should mention it to Ron later? Mr. Malfoy gave the book back to Ginny then turned back to Draco.   
"Come. Now." He commanded.   
"I'm really sorry." Draco whispered. "I'll see you in school."   
Mr. Malfoy was outside waiting holding onto a racing broom. He thrust the broom in Draco's hands and began to walk in fast strides. Draco raced after him.   
"Draco, I really wish you wouldn't hang around with those people."   
"Ron is my friend." Draco protested. "Father, what did you put in Ginny's book?"   
"Don't worry about it son. Just a little present I think she'll like." Mr. Malfoy answered in a voice warning him not to ask again.   
"I really wanted to know why Harry wasn't replying to my letters! I never got the chance to ask. I wanted to spend more time with them." Draco muttered.   
"You'll see them in school." Mr. Malfoy muttered.   
Draco noticed a lot of disappointment in his fathers voice and he felt horrible. He didn't like disappointing his father. Was being Ron, Harry and Hermione's friends worth the risk? 


	3. Getting back to Hogwarts

A few days later Draco was sitting in his room feeling lonely. He wished he could have gone to the Weasleys. His father seemed to be avoiding him a lot. Every time Draco went into a room his father was in. He would leave. Draco had started taking refuge in his room.   
Draco had finished all his homework and now he had a piece of parchment out thinking about what to write to Ron and Harry. He felt bad about how his father had humiliated the Weasley's in public. 

_Ron and Harry   
I just want to apologize for what happened in Flourish and Blott's._

"What is young Master Malfoy doing?" A squeaky voice asked. "Dobby has brought him a drink."   
"Oh hey Dobby. Thank you for the drink. I am just writing to Harry and Ron to see why Harry hasn't received my letters all summer." Draco said.   
The house elf squealed and almost dropped the glass of Butter beer. Draco reached out and took it from Dobby not wanting another mess.   
"Ok Dobby, what is going on? Why do you get so upset whenever I mention Harry or those letters?" Draco asked grabbing Dobby's arm so he couldn't try and escape.   
"Dobby is so sorry young Master Malfoy, but Dobby has been stopping young Harry Potter's letters."   
Whatever Draco had expected to hear, it wasn't that.   
"What? How? You need permission . . . you can't just-"   
"Dobby punished himself young Master Malfoy. Dobby went to visit Harry Potter. Harry Potter was mad at Dobby to do it. Harry Potter will be in danger if he returns to Hogwarts." The elf sputtered.   
"Why?" Draco asked.   
"Dobby can't tell young Master Malfoy that. Young Master Malfoy shouldn't be going back to Hogwarts either but his life isn't in as much danger."   
Draco stared at Dobby thinking about something his father had brought up before they went to Diagon Alley. Draco hadn't thought to ask him but he wondered if Dobby had anything to do with it.   
"Dobby? Did you happen to do any magic in Harry's house?"   
"Dobby used the hovering charm. Harry Potter wouldn't listen to Dobby so Dobby had to make him listen." The elf muttered sadly.   
"But you almost got him expelled. I heard father telling mother that Harry had got a warning letter from the Ministry. I thought Harry had done magic by accident. You can't-"   
"Harry Potter would have been safe." Dobby said. "Harry Potter needs to be safe. He is a great wizard."   
"Look Dobby it is great that you care, but please don't do something like that again. Harry can take care of himself." Draco said letting go of Dobby's arm.   
"Dobby is sorry. Dobby will punish himself."   
"No need to." Draco muttered.   
"Dobby must go now. Dobby doesn't like young Master Malfoy's snake."   
"He'll be gone soon." Draco assured the elf. "Oh and Dobby."   
"Yes young Master Malfoy."   
"Promise me you'll leave Harry alone. Stop trying to prevent him from going back to Hogwarts."   
The elf hesitated. "Dobby will leave young Harry Potter alone." Then he was gone. 

"Oh Draky, I wish we had more time together this summer." Mrs Malfoy said.   
They were at Kings Cross and Draco was about to board the Hogwarts express.   
"Mother, please don't call me that." Draco muttered.   
"I thought you liked it."   
"Not in public. I see Hermione, can I go to her? I promise I'll write more this year." Draco said frantically.   
"Oh Draco. I miss you being in the house. Be a good boy. I don't want to hear about you doing anything wrong."   
"I promise. Bye mother."   
Draco allowed her to hug him before he could sprint over to Hermione who was saying goodbye to her parents.   
"Where are Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked as Draco reached her.   
"Not here yet, or on the train. My stuff is already on let's go." He answered.   
They hurried onto the train and found Draco's compartment empty. Hermione looked worried about Harry and Ron. She kept peaking out into the corridors hoping to see them coming.   
"They'll miss the train if they don't hurry" She said.   
"There is Percy." Draco said pointing out the window.   
The twins appeared next panting. Percy was looking frantic he kept glancing at his watch. Mrs and Mr. Weasley and Ginny showed up next. Draco looked away from the window and stared at the compartment door expectantly.   
"The train is going to leave." Hermione said.   
Harry and Ron hadn't shown yet and the train started to move. Draco had a bad feeling in his stomach. Why hadn't they come yet? He wondered if Dobby hadn't kept his promise and somehow prevented Harry and Ron from boarding the train.   
"There you are!" Hermione's voice came. "What took you so long?"   
Draco looked up as Ron and Harry entered dragging their stuff with them. They both looked like they had been running. Ron looked like he was in a bit of a bad mood. He was holding onto his rat scabbers.   
"Ginny left her diary at home. She realized it when we almost got here and we had to turn back and get it." Ron muttered.   
"She must be really nervous." Hermione said sympathetically. "I know I was."   
"I wouldn't know. Ever since Harry came over she has hidden herself in her room."   
"Scaring the first years already?" Draco asked laughing.   
"She fancies him." Ron answered.   
"Ooh Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "You're picking up!"   
Harry blushed but he didn't say anything.   
"Anyway I want to apologize about Dobby?" Draco continued.   
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.   
"Dobby is my house elf and-"   
"You were telling Dobby to stop Harry's letters?" Ron asked in disbelief.   
"No. Whenever I mentioned that Harry wasn't getting my letters he would wreck something so I asked him what was going on and of course he had to tell me. I told him to leave you alone."   
"Did he say what I was in danger from?" Harry asked.   
"No." Draco answered. "He said he couldn't"   
"Well he almost got me expelled, and my Aunt and Uncle locked me in my room for three days. Ron, Fred and George rescued me with their flying car."   
"You have a flying car?" I asked Ron.   
The compartment door opened suddenly and Ginny ran in absolutely terrified.   
"Ron!" She shouted.   
She climbed on the seat beside him and grabbed his arm tightly. Her eyes were wide and she looked as though she was about to burst into tears.   
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked concerned.   
"These two really big boys were chasing me. I think they are being mean to all the first years." She whimpered.   
"Did you catch their names?" Draco asked.   
"Yea. Some girl yelled at them. She called them Crabbe and Goyle. I am sure I have heard those names from somewhere."   
"Of course you have. You heard Harry and I complaining about them over the summer." Ron answered. "Where are they? I am going to-"   
"You aren't going to do anything Ron." Hermione snapped.   
"Yes I am! They were hurting my sister."   
"They didn't hurt her. They were chasing her. You will get a detention if you fight." She argued.   
"They need to be taught a lesson." Draco said.   
"No." Hermione said. "Ginny did they hurt you?"   
"No. It's ok Ron. You don't have to fight them." She said.   
Ron looked disappointed. He sat back in his seat and folded his arms. Draco smiled, it was probably a good thing. Crabbe and Goyle would beat Ron to a bloody pulp. That was all they were ever good for . . . fighting. 

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years!" A voice was calling.   
It was Hagrid. A friend of the four friends. They had just arrived at Hogwarts and they were getting off the train. Every year Hagrid took the new first years across the lake. Ginny was clinging to Ron terrified.   
"He is so big." She whispered.   
"He won't hurt you." Draco reassured her. "He is a friend of ours."   
Once they had sent Ginny on her way the four of them made their way with the older students to the horseless carriages that would pull them to thee castle. Draco and his friends climbed into the closest one and discovered that Pansy Parkinson was in it.   
"Hello Draco." She said.   
"Pansy." Draco said nodding.   
"So your little sister is here this year?" Pansy asked Ron.   
Draco knew she was just trying to make conversation to break the tension. She didn't like Draco's friends and they didn't like her. Maybe the exception of Hermione but Draco had remembered her calling Pansy a cow recently so he doubted she liked her.   
"Yes." Ron said stiffly.   
The carriage began to move and Draco began to wonder what was pulling the carriage. He always did when he rode one. He wished he knew, he knew it would bother him until he figured it out.   
"I saw her. Crabbe and Goyle were being mean to her." Pansy said brightly. "I made them leave her alone."   
No one said anything. The carriage stayed in an awkward silence and Draco was happy when it was time to finally get out. Pansy obviously was too because she hurriedly joined her fellow Slytherin's without a backwards glance.   
"The nerve of her!" Ron said.   
"She didn't do anything!" Hermione said surprised.   
"She was trying to get us on her side by saving Ginny."   
"So now you are mad because someone saved her?" Hermione asked.   
"If it is a Slytherin then yes." Ron muttered.   
"You're hopeless Ron." Hermione said.   
They reached the Entrance Hall. Hermione and Ron continued to bicker as they walked into the Great Hall. They went over to the Gryffindor house table to wait for the sorting to begin. Every year new students were sorted into the four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The brave were believed to be put into Gryffindor, the loyal into Hufflepuff, the clever into Ravenclaw and the determined into Slytherin. Most of the houses hated Slytherin. The Slytherins were believed to be evil. Draco know that wasn't true since he had been almost a Slytherin himself, and he wasn't evil. Pansy Parkinson wasn't either she was just a brat.   
Once all the older students had sat down, professor Dumbledore the headmaster silenced everyone. Professor McGonagall led a group of nervous first years into the Great Hall. They had come in from a different door then the older students had come in through. There was an old hat sitting on a stool, the hat would sort the students into their house.   
Draco could see Ginny amongst the first years. She was standing in front of a mousey haired boy.   
The hat soon began to sing: 

Long long ago in centuries past,   
The Hogwarts four did meet.   
They thought to build a school at last   
That taught of magical feats.   
Each had a house formed in his name   
That valued different traits.   
The founders sorted the children that came,   
And left the rest up to fate.   
Gryffindor favored the gallant,   
While Hufflepuff preferred the kind.   
Ravenclaw wanted the talented.   
Slytherin chose those cunning of mind.   
When at last they thought their work was done,   
One question still remained:   
Who would choose the worthy ones?   
When they had passed away?   
Godric Gryffindor then had a thought   
That his hat could do the dividing.   
And that's when I was magically taught   
To do all the sorting and deciding.   
So now please don't hesitate   
To place me on your head.   
I'll tell you where you will make   
All of your best friends.   
Hufflepuff or Gryffindor,   
Ravenclaw or Slytherin,   
I know that you'll adore   
Whatever house I put you in! 

When the song was over everyone applauded. Professor McGonagall began calling out the names of the first years. Draco remembered this time last year thinking that he knew exactly where he was about to be sorted. He figured he would be in Slytherin just like every other Malfoy. He got quite a shock when the hat told him that he belonged in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. Once the hat had called out Gryffindor Draco had asked Professor McGonagall for a re-sort. The professor of course had said no and so Draco had to be in Gryffindor instead. He had sat through the feast ignoring everyone.   
"Oh Ginny's next!" Ron said excitedly.   
Draco brought himself out of his thoughts to watch Ginny be sorted.   
"Weasley, Ginny." Professor McGonagall called.   
Ginny stepped up trembling. Draco could see how pale she was. He wasn't sure what she was so worried about. She for sure would end up in Gryffindor. If Draco Malfoy could end up in Gryffindor then of course Ginny would. Ginny put the hat on her head and sat on the stool. It took a few seconds but the hat suddenly called out:   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
The Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Draco stood up to clap. Ginny rushed over colour returning to cheeks. She sat down beside a small blond girl and they began to whisper excitedly.   
The sorting was over a few moments later and Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool away. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said:   
"There is a time for announcement but I don't think the time is now so tuck in."   
The plates in front of them began to fill with food and Draco happily began to eat. He believed this would be a better year then the last. 


	4. New classes

"I wonder what classes we have today." Hermione said at the breakfast table the next morning.   
"Let's hope we don't have Lockhart." Draco said.   
"What do you have against him?" Hermione asked.   
"He is a fraud." Draco answered.   
"Draco, you think you know everything." Hermione said exasperated.   
"No. That's you." Draco muttered but only so Ron and Harry could hear.   
They began to eat again. The post came and Draco had a letter. He figured it would be from his mother. He took the letter from the owl and shooed it away. He noticed it was from his father this time. 

_Draco Malfoy.   
There are going to be . . . well things are going to happen at Hogwarts. I am not going to tell you what in case this letter falls into the wrong hands and you really shouldn't know too much anyway. Things could get suspicious. I just want to tell you that I don't want you involved, I do not want to hear that you have been doing anything other than your school work and you know exactly what I mean by that. You have disgraced this family enough.   
Lucius Malfoy_

Draco felt anger burn through him. He crumpled the letter up then threw it on the table and tapped it with his wand. It burst into flames.   
"Draco!" Hermione said.   
"It won't burn the table. Relax." He said.   
"What was that letter about?" She asked.   
"Nothing." He muttered.   
They watched the fire go out. There was a small amount of dust left over. Draco blew at the dust. Professor McGonagall was at the table handing out the timetables. When Draco got his, he groaned with disappointment. They had double Herbology with the Hufflepuff's first which he didn't mind. Then it was Transfiguration which he also didn't mind. It was the class after lunch that bothered him. Defense against the Dark arts.   
After breakfast the four of them made their way down to the green houses. Professor Sprout a squat witch was waiting for them.   
"Green house three today chaps." She said.   
Everyone began murmuring in interest. They had only ever worked in green house one. Green house three was a lot more interesting. They all followed her inside. There was a trestle bench with about twenty pairs of ear muffs inside. Professor Sprout went to stand behind it.   
"Today we will be repotting mandrakes. Now who can tell me the properties of the mandrake?"   
Hermione's hand was the first in the air. No one was surprised by that.   
"Mandrake, or mandragora , is a powerful restorative." She said. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."   
Draco rolled his eyes. Why did she have to know so much? Professor Sprout asked a few more questions and of course it was Hermione who answered. Finally, they could work. They had to wear earmuffs while replanting the mandrakes which looked like ugly shriveled up babies with leaves coming out of their heads. They had to wear the earmuffs because the cry on a mandrake could kill a person. The mandrakes they were repotting were too young and they would only knock them out. The students had to work four to a tray.   
Draco took most of the class with the one. It refused to let him put it into the pot. He could tell it was screaming at the top of it lungs. When class was over Professor Sprout signaled to them to take their earmuffs off. She had to hurry over to Draco who was still struggling.   
When they left the green house Hermione began telling Draco what, he was doing wrong.   
"You have to shove it in the dirt. Don't worry about hurting it. You could also just-"   
"Hermione." Draco said. "Shush."   
"I'm only trying to help" she said sounding hurt.   
"Well don't."   
In Transfiguration they had to change a beetle into a button. Draco thought he had been good at switching spells but apparently not. His beetle had turned into a button only it still had its legs. It began running around in circles confused. He felt he was doing a lot better than Harry or Ron. Harry's was just running around not changing and Ron killed one.   
Draco figured it was the wand Ron was using. It was an old second hand wand, everyone knew that you didn't perform as well with someone else's wand. The wand Ron had now had once been his older brother Charlie's wand. The wand had to choose the wizard and Draco was sure that the wand was getting worse every year. Last year the unicorn hair was sticking out a bit. This year it was a lot. He was surprised it still worked.   
After Transfiguration they went to lunch. Hermione excitedly showed them all of her transfigured buttons.   
"Hermione would you kindly shut up?" Draco asked. "We know you are good. No need to rub it in."   
"Fine!" She said angrily.   
"What have we got next?" Harry asked.   
"Defense against the Dark arts." Hermione said automatically.   
"Why?" Ron demanded grabbing Hermione's timetable. "Have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons with little hearts?"   
Hermione took it away blushing.   
After lunch they went outside where Hermione began to read of course. Draco got the laugh of a life time. The little mousey haired boy he had seen at the sorting had come over to Harry and was begging Harry for a signed photo. The boy had a camera and was asking Ron to take the picture for him.   
"Ooh! Harry! How about me?" Draco asked. "Can you give me a signed photo as well?"   
"Who are you?" The boy asked.   
"Draco Malfoy, and you are?"   
"Colin Creevey! You're the Draco Malfoy? You were supposed to be in Slytherin weren't you? You were put in Gryffindor though!" He said excitedly. "No wonder you would want a signed photo!"   
"Oh get off it. He's my friend I don't need a photo I have to look at the real thing."   
"You don't like him?" Colin asked confused.   
"No, I don't" Draco said sarcastically. "Let's go. Class is about to start."   
They started walking back toward the castle with Colin chasing after them asking Harry questions. Draco finally got rid of him by telling him that he knew how to turn people into toads.   
They reached Lockharts classroom and sat down at a table in the back of the classroom. Draco wished he was anywhere but there. The rest of the class was looking for seats to sit at as Lockhart came in. He signaled them to be quiet and as Draco suspected he started to brag about himself.   
"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books-well done."   
"Well we didn't have a choice really." Draco said a loud.   
"Sh." Hermione whispered.   
Lockhart went on as if he hadn't heard Draco. "I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about- just to check how well you've read my books . . . "   
"What if you haven't?" Draco asked.   
Lockhart began handing out the test papers. Draco took his and read the questions in disbelief. They were all about Lockhart. Draco shook his head and began to answer. 

**1. What is Gilderoy Lockharts favourite colour? **   
_Purple. He won't say no to pink though._

**2. What is Gilderoy Lockharts secret ambition?**   
_Is that really appropriate? Come on now._

**3. What, in your opinion is Gilderoy Lockharts greatest achievement to date?**   
_Well he hasn't done anything. I would have to say probably becoming a teacher, but he isn't a good one. So I guess nothing. Well unless you count being the biggest fraud._

Draco looked up at Lockhart who was walking around the classroom beaming to himself. He shook his head and lowered his eyes back to his paper. 

-   
-   
**25.What is Gilderoy Lockhart going to do when he retires?** _ I don't know, what are you planning on doing next year? You won't be here that's for sure and since that is the only thing you have done so far I would say you won't be doing anything. Same as what you were doing before you started to teach._

-   
-   
**54.When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**   
_February the thirtieth. His ideal gift is to be eaten by Fluffy. Wait that is his fantasy._

Half a hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.   
"Tut, tut- hardly of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in year with a yeti. And a few of you need to read Weekend with a werewolf more carefully- I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non magic peoples. I definitely don't want to be eaten and I certainly don't fantasize about it. Though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's old Fire whiskey."   
Draco burst out laughing along with Dean and Seamus. Hermione frowned at Draco but jumped when Lockhart said her name. She had gotten all his question's right, so Lockhart awarded ten points to Gryffindor.   
Lockhart then moved to a cage with a cover on it. He was telling people not to be scared, Draco looked around at the class who were holding their breath. Draco didn't think that whatever was in the cage could be scarier then Lockhart.   
Lockhart whipped off the cover from the cage and said.   
"Yes, Freshly caught Cornish Pixies."   
Seamus Finnigan let out a snort of laughter and Draco had to even smile. Cornish Pixies weren't scary, they were just annoying and they wrecked things. The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches with pointed faces and voices like loud budgies.   
Lockhart opened the cage and let them out. They began flying around the room and wrecking things. Everyone was on their feet. Draco ducked under his table to avoid one of them that was throwing ink around. Two of the pixies had picked Neville up by the ears and hung him on the chandelier.   
Draco laughed at Lockhart who couldn't even catch the Pixies. Draco decided that he had enough.   
"I'm out of here!" Draco said.   
He crawled out from under the desk but one of the pixies grabbed his hair and pulled.   
"Let go of my hair you little-" Draco shouted.   
Ron rushed over and flicked it away. Draco then ran form the classroom not caring about his Lockhart books. He was sure that some of the pages had been ripped out anyway. He ran all the way to the common room. The portrait of the fat lady spoke to him.   
"Password?" She asked.   
"Wattle bird." Draco said panting.   
The portrait door opened and Draco rushed inside. Everyone was still in class. Draco collapsed on the couch just as the bell rang. He was not looking forward to the next Lockhart class. 


	5. Harry is a what?

The weeks went by and Draco fell into the usual routine at Hogwarts. It was soon about a month and a half since they had been at school. Draco was alone one day and he decided to wander up to the dormitory to maybe take a nap. He wasn't sure where the others were. Hermione was most likely in the library and Harry at Quidditch practice. He didn't know where Ron would be.   
Draco opened the door to the Dormitory and went to flop on his bed, but he heard hissing coming from Harry's bed. Figuring Nemesis was in Harry's bed he went over to Harry's bed and opened the curtains. Nemesis was slithering around Harry's bed but he wasn't alone. Harry was there too, and he was hissing at Nemesis. Draco nearly leaped out of his skin, Harry was a parselmouth?   
"Oh hi, what are you doing?" Harry asked.   
"You're a parcelmouth!" Draco said.   
"I'm a what?"   
"Were you just talking to Nemesis?" Draco asked.   
"Yea, don't you?" Harry asked confused.   
"No, I don't understand parseltongue. You were just speaking to Nemesis."   
"What is parseltongue?" Harry asked.   
"It is snake language and it's rare. You really don't hear about it. Only two people I can think of could talk to snakes." Draco said.   
He sat down on Harry's bed beside him.   
"Who?" Harry asked, although he sounded like he really didn't want to know.   
"Salazar Slytherin and Lord Voldemort." Draco said. "Talking to snakes is considered dark arts."   
Harry went very pale at Draco's words.   
"I-I thought it was normal. I once set a snake on Dudley by accident . . . "   
"Has anyone besides me heard you speak parseltongue?" Draco asked feeling slight panic.   
"No, why? Well Piers Polkiss did. That's Dudley's friend." Harry answered.   
"Don't let anyone know you do Harry. I am serious. You don't know what story's people could kick up. Make sure no one else hears you speak to Nemesis. Your lucky it was I and not Dean or someone who found you." Draco warned.   
"I don't get it though. I am not a dark wizard, I never knew it was bad. Just because Salazar Slytherin could speak it and Voldemort could-" Harry started to protest.   
"Harry. Father told me that Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin. Not many people know that. Actually I doubt anyone but the families . . . that isn't the point. The point is everyone knows Salazar Slytherin could speak parseltongue and that is why the Slytherin houses symbol is a serpent. People could believe that you are Slytherins heir."   
Any colour that was left in Harry's face was now gone.   
"But I'm not . . . "   
"_I_ know that! Others don't, so you don't want it getting out." Draco said.   
"Not even to Ron and Hermione?" He asked.   
"Well I suppose they could know, but that is all. If you are going to speak to Nemesis make sure no one hears you speaking to him. Sound proof your curtains if you have to."   
"Nemesis is a girl." Harry said. "I doubt I will ever speak to her again."   
"Yes you will. You can hear her talking, you'll want to talk back you just have to be careful." Draco said. 

Later the four of them sat far away from everyone else in the common room. Draco and Harry were going to tell Ron and Hermione about Harry being a parseltongue.   
"Do you want to tell them?" Draco asked Harry.   
"Tell us what?" Hermione asked.   
"Er . . . you can." Harry said uncomfortably.   
"Harry is a parselmouth." Draco said in a very low voice.   
"What!?" Hermione and Ron said together in disbelief.   
"I found him talking to Nemesis today." Draco went on.   
"You can talk to snakes?" Ron asked Harry is a hushed voice.   
"I didn't know it was bad. Draco told me other people couldn't know except for you two." Harry said.   
"Yea, he's right. You can't even imagine what people would say." Ron said.   
Hermione nodded. "Do you know why Slytherin houses symbol is a snake?" She asked in a whisper.   
"Yea Draco told me." Harry muttered.   
"Oh." Hermione said. Draco could tell she was very disappointed.   
"Anyway that means the four of us have to make sure no one finds out." Draco said.   
"Finds out what?" Someone asked.   
Ginny had come over.   
"Oh hi Ginny." Hermione said.   
"What were you talking about?" She asked.   
"None of your business."Ron snapped.   
"Ron!" Hermione snapped back.   
"What? She can't know!" Ron said.   
"So you don't need to be rude!"   
"It's my sister. Of course I have to be." Ron argued.   
"And they are at it again." Draco said in an undertone to Harry who laughed.   
"Should I go?" Ginny asked.   
"Yes." Ron said.   
"No" Hermione said.   
Ginny shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk away.   
"You should be nicer to her Ron." Hermione snapped.   
"She thinks that she needs to be around my friends all the time."   
"She's a first year. She is scared. Besides how do you know that I'm not her friend?"   
"Did you see me hanging off of Fred and George last year?"   
"You and Ginny have a closer age and she is the youngest."   
"So?"   
"I'm going to bed. I am tired of this arguing." Draco said. "Night."   
Draco got up and went over to the stairs that led up to the boys dormitories. When he got up stairs he put Nemesis in her tank. Harry was lucky. He wished that he could speak parseltongue. Then he could talk to Nemesis anytime he wanted at home. 


	6. Death Day party

Harry announced a few days before Halloween that Nearly Headless Nick (the Gryffindor ghost, his head hadn't come off all the way.) Was having his fifth hundredth death day party and he wanted Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco to go.   
So that was why on Halloween night the four of them walked right by the Great Hall where delicious aromas met their noses and down to the dungeons. The passageway was lit with black candles. There was a ghostly blue light and each step they took it got colder. Draco shivered wishing he had brought a sweater. They could hear screeching like hundreds of nails on a blackboard. Draco cringed and covered his ears. He wanted to go back up to the Great Hall. Only Harry had made the promise, not him. He walked with them anyway. They turned a corner and found Nearly Headless Nick standing in front of a door with black drapes hanging from it.   
"My dear friends." He said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome. So pleased you could come."   
The dungeon was filled with hundreds of translucent people drifting around. Draco really wanted to leave. It was now colder and he had just seen a familiar ghost.   
"Hello, young Malfoy." He said.   
It was Jerome, a friend of his fathers who had died when Draco was young. He often came to visit Malfoy Manor.   
"You guys go on." Draco whispered to the others.   
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.   
"Yes. Just go." Draco said back.   
"That young lady was a mudblood." Jerome said.   
"Yes I know." Draco answered.   
"If your father knew you were around such people . . . That red headed boy is a blood traitor and that other boy was Harry Potter." Jerome said sternly.   
"Father does know."   
"You disobey though . . . boy, if you were my son I would use the whip."   
"If you were my father, you wouldn't be able too, because you are dead!" Draco snapped. "Besides, Father likes Harry."   
"Young Malfoy you could use some manners. You know I shall see your father later and tell him to use the whip on you. You've always been a rude little boy, even as a baby." Jerome answered angrily.   
Draco laughed. "Father wouldn't use the whip on me."   
"You say your father likes that Potter boy? I doubt that. Your father was very angry when young Potter rid the dark lord of all his powers."   
"He kept saying he wanted to meet him and he even wanted Harry to stay at the manor." Draco said smirking.   
"That doesn't mean your father likes him. Lucius Malfoy would give anything to get revenge on that boy. Trust me."   
Suddenly some horses galloped through the wall. One of the ghost riders head fell off.   
"Ahh . . . Sir Patrick. What a show off." Jerome said.   
Draco and Jerome watched as Sir Patrick kept trying to show off and all the ghosts applauded. A few minutes later Harry showed up.   
"We're going." He whispered.   
"Remember what I said young Malfoy!" Jerome said as Draco walked away.   
"What did he say?" Harry asked as they joined Hermione and Ron.   
"Not to hang out with you guys. He said he was going to tell father to use the whip on me." Draco answered.   
Hermione looked horrified as they walked down the passageway.   
"Of course father won't. He has before but I was five and I had set a room on fire in the manor when I got mad. Mother had taken my toy broom stick away and I threw fit and somehow caused a fire."   
Ron started to laugh.   
"What's that?" Harry yelled alarmed as they approached the steps.   
He stopped and grabbed the stone wall and started looking around.   
"Well it's no big deal really. I deserved it." Draco said just as alarmed.   
"No, not that! Shut up." Harry said.   
He looked up at the stone ceiling then he started running up the steps. "This way!" He shouted.   
Hermione, Ron and Draco chased after him confused. They ran up into the Entrance Hall and could hear the talk coming from the Great Hall. The feast was still going in.   
"Harry what are we-" Hermione began.   
Harry shushed her though and continued to run. They were right after him Draco starting to believe that Harry was mental.   
"It's going to kill someone!" He yelled as he ran up some more steps.   
They ran into another deserted passageway where Harry finally stopped.   
"Didn't you hear it?" He asked panting.   
"No. Harry what are you on about?" Draco asked.   
"Yea I couldn't hear anything . . . " Ron panted.   
Hermione let out a gasp and pointed down the corridor.   
"Look!"   
They saw something shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly. When they got close enough, they noticed foot high words. Draco read aloud: 

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!"   
Draco looked around at the others and noticed they were trembling. Something was beneath it and there was loads of water everywhere.   
"It's Filch's cat." Draco said.   
Mrs. Norris the caretaker's cat was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was very stiff and her eyes were wide and staring.   
"Let's get out of here." Ron said.   
"Shouldn't we try and help-" Harry started to say.   
"Trust me." Ron said. "We don't want to be found here."   
"Too late." Draco said.   
A loud rumbling came from either end of the corridor which meant that the feast was over. Next thing they knew students were crashing into the passageway from both ends. Once people spotted the cat the noise died down. People were pressing forward to see the hanging cat and the words.   
"This can't be good." Draco muttered.   
"What are you all doing? Why aren't you going to your dormitories?" Someone shouted.   
Draco looked around to see who was shouting. Filch was making his way through the students. He froze when he saw his cat.   
"Mrs. Norris! What has happened to Mrs. Norris!?" he yelled.   
He looked at Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco each than his eyes fell on just Harry.   
"You!" He yelled. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"   
"Argus!"   
Dumbledore had arrived along with other teachers. Draco looked down at his feet. This was it. He was expelled. He was one of the four caught at the scene of a murder. Dumbledore walked through the students and past Draco, Ron, Hermione and Harry and took Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.   
"Come with me Argus." He said to Filch. "You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy."   
Draco watched Lockhart step up eagerly.   
"My office is nearest, headmaster-just upstairs-please feel free-"   
"Thank you Gilderoy." Dumbledore said.   
Draco rolled his eyes. The man was nosing in something that was none of his business. It was obvious. He was trying to seem impressive to the student body. Draco followed the other three as they made their way through the crowd. Professors McGonagall and Snape joined. Draco wondered what his father would say. Perhaps he would be proud "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened." The Chamber of secrets belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Apparently there was some sort of monster in the Chamber that would rid all muggle borns and squibs from the school. So his father could say his own son had opened the Chamber of Secrets or perhaps think that Draco was the heir of Slytherin. Only the heir of Slytherin could get into the Chamber of secrets.   
They reached Lockharts office and Draco felt as though he'd be sick when he saw it. The entire office was filled with pictures of Lockhart. That man was so full of himself, Draco thought rolling his eyes.   
As Dumbledore was looking over Mrs. Norris, Lockhart was trying to say he knew exactly what had happened. If Draco wasn't so worried about being expelled, he would have said something to Lockhart.   
"She's not dead Argus." Dumbledore finally said.   
"Not dead?" Filch asked. Who had his face covered with his hands.   
"But why's she all-all stiff and frozen?"   
"She has been petrified." Dumbledore answered. "But how, I cannot say."   
"Ask him!" Filch shrieked pointing at Harry.   
"He didn't do it." Draco said in a shaking voice. "We're witnesses."   
"No second year could have done this." Dumbledore said with a nod in Draco's direction. "It would take dark magic of the most advanced-"   
"He did it! He did it!" Filch spat. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found- in my office- he knows I'm a- I'm a- he knows I'm a squib."   
Draco's mouth dropped open. He hadn't known that, and he was usually good at spotting stuff like that.   
A squib was someone who as born from a magical family with no magical blood in them at all. Draco snickered but no one heard him because Harry was shouting. Draco wouldn't normally find it funny but incases like Filch it was. Draco always thought that he was a very pathetic man. Filch was still yelling that it was Harry who petrified the cat.   
"Potter and his friends may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time," Snape said, "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why weren't they at the Halloween feast?"   
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco began telling the teachers about the death day party.   
"But why not join the feast afterwards?" Snape asked. "Why go up that corridor?"   
"Because-because-" Harry started, "Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed."   
"Without any supper?" Snape asked. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."   
"We weren't hungry." Ron said, his stomach started to growl at that point.   
"The ghost food made us lose our appetites." Draco added.   
"I suggest Headmaster that Potter isn't being entirely truthful." He said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."   
"Really Severus." Said McGonagall sharply. "I see no reason to stop the boy from playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."   
"Innocent until proven guilty Severus." Dumbledore said.   
"So we aren't- we're not expelled?" Draco asked feeling relieved.   
"My cat has been petrified! I want to see some punishment!" Filch yelled.   
"We'll be able to cure her Argus." Dumbledore said. "Madame Sprout recently managed to procure some mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made which will revive Mrs. Norris."   
"I'll make it." Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake restorative Draught in my sleep-"   
"Excuse me." Snape said icily. "But I believe I am the potions master at this school."   
"You may go." Dumbledore said to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco.   
"Wait a moment Draco I'd like a word with you." Professor Snape said putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.   
"You three go on." He added to the others.   
Snape led Draco down the corridor the opposite way the other three were going.   
"I really think you should stay away from those three." Snape said.   
"Why? There is nothing wrong with-"   
"You have been caught in the scene of a crime. Last year you nearly got yourself killed. It's common sense boy. I'm sure your father doesn't want you around them." Snape said in a low voice.   
"My father doesn't care." Draco lied.   
"I'm sure he doesn't." Snape snapped sarcastically. "Be on your way then. Don't say I didn't warn you though. You are making a big mistake. I'm not even sure how you ended up in Gryffindor in the first place."   
Draco turned and walked away without saying bye. He was getting sick of that lecture. He wondered what other people in the school thought of seeing the four of them around the petrified cat. 


	7. Exploring clues

The next few days Hermione was found in the library. Draco was use to Hermione being in the library a lot but she seemed to be in it a lot more after the attack. The rest of the school seemed really nervous after the attack.   
Ron and Draco were in the library working on a History of magic essay when Harry came up looking disgruntled.   
"Some Hufflepuff, I think his name is Justin just ran off terrified of me." He said.   
"So?" Draco asked. "Hufflepuffs are fuddy duddies."   
"Where's Hermione? I need her." Ron said.   
"You need her? For what exactly?" Draco asked smirking.   
"I need help with my essay."   
Hermione turned up a few minutes later looking upset.   
"All the copies of Hogwarts a History has been taken out." She said.   
"Why do you need it?" Draco asked.   
"To look up the Chamber of Secrets." She said, "Everyone must want to look it up."   
"So just use the book I gave you last Christmas." Draco answered.   
"Oh right." She said. "I forgot about that book."   
"But I can tell you about it if you want. Father has told me a lot about the Chamber of Secrets." Draco said.   
"What do you know then?" She asked curiously.   
"Er . . . well as you know, the Chamber of Secrets belonged to Salazar Slytherin. He built it right before he left the school." Draco said, he was trying to remember the story his father use to tell him all the time.   
"Let's see . . . he built it because of an argument between him and Godric Gryffindor. Godric wanted to teach students from both types of families. You know Muggle borns to Pure bloods. So he eventually left because he and Gryffindor couldn't agree. Apparently the two of them had been the best of friends too. He made the Chamber of Secrets so that only his heir could open it and rid the school of those unworthy to study magic."   
"Which would be Muggle borns." Hermione muttered.   
"How though? How do people get petrified . . . " Ron began.   
"There is some sort of monster in the Chamber. Once that Chamber is open the heir can control it to attack the muggle borns. I reckon that is why the heir attacked Mrs. Norris. Filch is a squib and by attacking Mrs. Norris the heir is warning the muggle born's that they will be next." Draco answered.   
"Some people think that the Chamber is just a myth though right?" Hermione asked. "I mean no one has been able to find it."   
"The Chamber was opened fifty years ago. I think whoever was doing the attacks then was sent to Azkaban." Draco said. "I wonder who could be doing it now?"   
"That Hufflepuff boy is muggle born. He must think I am Slytherins heir since I was caught near Mrs. Norris." Harry said shaking his head.   
"Well I bet it's only a matter of time before the culprit is caught." Ron assured Harry.   
"I don't know. Last time it was opened. A girl died." Draco said.   
"Let's just go to class." Hermione said after a long awkward silence. 

After a very boring History of Magic class the four made their way down the corridors.   
"Hiya Harry!" Colin Creevey said as he was going by.   
"Hullo Colin." Harry said lazily.   
"Harry-Harry- a boy in my class has been saying you're-"   
But they didn't hear the rest of what he had to say because he was pushed away through the crowd.   
"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione asked Harry.   
"That I'm Slytherins heir I expect." Harry muttered.   
"People are so naive." Draco said. "Ok I know it looked bad that we were there that night, but think about it. If it had been Harry, he wouldn't have stuck around."   
"But we did caught Draco. People believe that he was just finishing the job." Hermione said. "But they caught him in the act."   
"Yea that is what people think." Draco said. "But if someone was going to that they would do it at the beginning of the feast that way they can't be caught. That's obviously what they did, but people just jump to conclusions too quickly."   
They turned the corner to where the attack had been. The words were still on the wall. There was an empty chair where Filch had taken to sitting in case the culprit came back. They decided to check the corridor out for clues that may have been left behind that could prove to people that Harry hadn't done it. Draco just thought that it was weird that Harry heard some weird voice and had lead them to where the attack had been, probably right after it had happened too. Harry, right now was on his hands and knees by the wall.   
"Scorch marks!" He said. "Here-and here-"   
"Come and look at this!" Hermione said. "This is funny . . . "   
Harry got up from the floor and went over to her. There was a window by the message. Draco joined them. There were spiders trying to climb out a small crack in the wall. They seemed to be trying to escape.   
"I wonder what they are doing." Draco said. "They seem scared or something, don't they?"   
"Yea it is weird, isn't it?" Hermione said, "Spiders don't act like that."   
"What do you think Ron?" Harry asked.   
Ron didn't answer, Draco turned to look at him and noticed that Ron seemed terrified. He looked like he wanted to run.   
"What's up?" Harry asked.   
"I-don't-like-spiders." Ron said.   
"Wimp." Draco said smirking.   
He grabbed a hold of a spider and held it above his head.   
"Is the itty bitty spider going to- OW! It bit me. I didn't know they bit that bloody hard." Draco threw the spider toward Ron who jumped away.   
"Draco, you are being ridiculous. You've used them in potion's loads of time Ron. I didn't know that." Hermione said.   
"I don't mind them dead." Ron said. "I just don't like the way they move . . . "   
"Wimp." Draco repeated and Hermione giggled.   
"It's not funny." Ron snapped. "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my-my teddy bear into a great dirty spider because I broke his toy broom stick. You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and . . . "   
Draco laughed. "I have to remember that. That'd be a great trick to play on someone."   
"Remember all the water on the floor? Where did it all come from? Someone's mopped it up." Harry said.   
"It was about here." Ron said, walking a few paces past Filches chair and pointing. "Level with this door."   
He reached for the doorknob but then took his hand away quickly.   
"What's the matter?" Harry asked.   
"Can't go in there." Ron said in a gruff voice. "That's a girl's washroom."   
"What is the matter with you?" Draco asked Ron. "First you are terrified of spiders and now you won't go in a girl's washroom. I for one . . . "   
"There won't be anyone in there." Hermione said coming over. "That's moaning Myrtles bathroom."   
"I've heard of her. Always crying. Hmm let's go on in then." Draco said.   
He grabbed the doorknob and opened it. The bathroom seemed to be out of shape. One door was hanging off the hinges of the cubicle. The floor was damp, barely any candles and if there were, they were just stubs. This sinks were chipped and the mirror above them was cracked. Hermione put her finger to her lips and then led them to the end cubicle. Inside was a ghost with thick glasses and she looked very depressed.   
"Hello Myrtle. How are you?" Hermione asked.   
"This is a girl's bathroom." She answered looking at Ron, Harry and Draco. "They're not girls."   
"What!?" Draco asked in a high-pitched voice in a bad imitation of a girl. "I am so a girl! I am offended! I am going to go and-"   
"Are-are you making fun of me?" Myrtle choked.   
"No! You made fun of me when you said I wasn't a girl." Draco said trying to hold back a laugh.   
"Why are people always so mean to me?" Myrtle asked.   
"Don't mind him Myrtle . . . look-"   
"I'm a girl I tell you!" Draco yelled interrupting Hermione.   
"We were wondering if you'd seen anything funny lately." Hermione went on. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your door Halloween night."   
"I haven't seen anything. What would it matter if I did? No one cares what poor moaning Myrtle has to say." Myrtle sobbed.   
"You got that right." Draco muttered.   
"What's that?" Myrtle asked.   
"Nothing- you really need to get over yourself." Draco said.   
Moaning Myrtle began to sob, then she plunged into the toilet and they could hear her gurgling in the U-bend.   
"That wasn't very nice." Hermione said.   
They began making their way toward the exit of the bathroom.   
"I know it." Draco laughed.   
Hermione opened the door and they all stepped back out into the corridor.   
"RON!"   
Ron's older brother Percy had been climbing the stairs but had stopped in his tracks looking shocked.   
"That's a girl's bathroom!" He said. "What were you-"   
"Just having a look around." Ron said shrugging. "Clues you know . . . "   
Percy came over to them and started to push them away.   
"Get-away-from-there. Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone is at dinner."   
"No one else had seen us but you." Draco said.   
"You know I really don't trust you Malfoy." Percy said.   
Draco stared at him. "Oh you think I petrified that cat?" Draco asked hotly.   
"No, no second year could have done that . . . Although I wouldn't put it past a Malfoy. I just don't trust your intentions!" Percy answered.   
"My intentions? What do you mean by that?" Draco asked. He took a step toward Percy.   
"No one knows how you ended up in Gryffindor. Who knows? You could be a spy for Slytherin and getting close to Harry."   
"Harry is my friend. The Slytherins aren't." Draco said.   
"Yea but for how long? Ron, I'd better not catch you in there again." Percy said.   
He turned and stormed off.   
"Your brother has some nerve. If you find out, he has been cursed somehow don't be surprised." Draco said.   
He turned and stormed away from his three friends. He wasn't mad at them he just didn't want to be around people. What Percy had said hit him hard. 


End file.
